The Best Christmas Part2
by harpernaja
Summary: This is a continuation of The Best Christmas by Phantom so read it XD RANDOM LEMONS! Maka transfers to Soul's school and she hopes to win his heart, but is it already won?
1. Chapter 1

**Saya-Chan: Hey guys! I made a story for Phantom! Its a continuation, I got permission!**

**Soul: Cool...**

**Blackstar: PAY ATTENTION!**

**Saya-Chan: Maka disclaimer!**

**Maka: OK! Saya-Chan doesnt own Soul Eater or the title of this story!**

The Best Christmas part2

Maka wakes up in Soul's living room and she got up and poked Soul's cheek. "Mngf whaat...?" Soul asks tiredly. Maka smiles. "I got to go home my dads' waiting for me.." Maka says softly. Soul sighs. "Okay but what will you wear home? I destroyed your dress." He adds plainly. Maka blushes and looks down, she was only wearing Soul's wrinkled shirt. "O-oh..." She says dumbly. Soul sighs and walks over to her. "Here you can wear some of my clothes ok?" He says to her. She nods. "Will I ever see you again?" She asks kinda sadly. Soul smiled softly and walks over and places his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sure we will." He says. Maka nods. **(A few hours l8r)**

"Maka stop sulking..." Liz says. **(Btw I'm making this like Maka is home schooled and she transfers to Soul's school both without knowing XD Oh and her friends dont know they did it okay ppl) **Maka groans. "Ugh but I'm going to a public school, I dont know if I can handle anymore bullying..." Maka says quietly. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki sigh and they console her. **(The next day!)**

Maka walks to her new school sluggishly. "Why do I have to transfer half way through the school year?" Maka groans. Maka walks up the steps and to her first class. She knocks on the class door. "Hello? Oh you must be Maka! I'm proffessor Stein." Stein greets. Maka nods and walks up to the door. "Class we got a new student!" Stein announces. The students poke their heads up. "Huh?" "Cool!" "Is it a girl?" Stein raises hand to silence them. Soul is talking to his friend Blackstar. **(OH! And Blackstar and Maka know eachother **_**Read the other story part one by Phantom**_** The group Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, ect all go to different schools I know confusing -_-)**

"I wonder who it is?" Soul asks. Blackstar chokes on air. "Oopse the almighty Blackstar forgot to mention that one of my girlfriend's transfered here..." Blackstar says. Soul raised his eyebrow. "Okay?" Soul says. "Okay you may come in." Stein says. Maka nods and walks in. "H-hi..." She says nervously. Soul wasnt paying attention so he didnt notice it was Maka. "Class this is Maka Albarn." Stein says. Blackstar jumps on his desk. "MAKA! HEY MAKA!" Blackstar yells. Soul looks up at the name Maka and he gasps. Maka looks up and sees Soul staring at her his mouth agape. "S-Soul?!" Maka exclaims. Stein smiles. "Well since you know two people here you can sit in between them." Stein says poiting to them. Maka gulps. "O-oh ok..." She murmmers quietly. Maka climbs the landing stairs to her seat. Blackstar runs up to her. "MAKA MAKA YOU SIT WITH THE GOD BLACKSTAR!" Blackstar guffaws. Maka smiles and rolls her eyes. Soul is just staring at her. "I told you we'd see eachother again." Soul smirks. Maka smiles. "Yea I guess." She adds. "WHY ARNT YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO ME?!" Blackstar yells and people look over especially a pink headed girl and she was glaring knives at Maka. "Soo Blackstar we should sit down." Maka says embarassed. Soul smirks and Blackstar sobs.

**(2nd period)** "Maka could you please come here for a moment?" Marie asks. Maka nods. "S-sure.." Maka asks blushing. Maka climbs down the stairs and up to the teacher. "Y-yes?" Maka asks. 'Man she's so cute when she's nervous..' Soul thinks. "What type are you?" Marie asks. Maka shifts. "U-um I'm *swallows her fear* I am a meister!" She says boldly not afraid anymore and Soul smiles. Marie beams. "Well we have a Weapon without a meister!" She says excitedly. Maka nods. "Who?" Maka asks. Soul walks down with his hands in his pockets. "Me." He says plainly. Maka gasps. "Well at least its someone I know." Maka says. Soul smirks. "Okay then.." Soul says boredly. Maka looks at him. 'Why does he seem distant now? Oh no did I make him mad?!' She thinks worriedly.

**(After school)** Maka walks gloomily down the entrance's stairs. 'Why wouldnt he even look at me?!' Maka thinks to herself about to cry. Maka looks straight ahead and sees Soul walking hand in hand with the pink haired girl and Maka's eyes go wide and they fill with tears. "S-Soul?" She whispered to herself. The pink haired girl walks away from Soul to her bus. "Bye babe!" She says walking from him. Soul nods and looks up to see Maka looking at him her eyes filled with tears Soul gasped and starts walking towards her. Maka steps back. "N-no..i-its alright y-you know YOU DIDNT NEED TO SLEEP WITH ME TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD!" She yells at him then runs surprisingly no one heard her. Soul stares at where she was and he runs to find her. "MAKA! MAKA!" Soul yells.

**Saya-Chan: DONE!**

**Tsubaki: It was sweet..**

**Saya-Chan: Thnx! XD**

**Patty: R&R! YAHOOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya-Chan: Hey sorry it took me long, ugh tests.**

**Blackstar: HEY! Why wasn't the king in this!**

**Saya-Chan: Um cuz I didn't want you to.**

**Tsubaki: Saya-Chan does not own Soul Eater.**

The Best CHristmas part2 (Chapter 2)

'Why? Why?' Maka thinks. Soul is running looking for Maka. "MAKA?!" Soul yells. Maka stops and doesnt look back at Soul. "What?" She asks icily. Soul flinches but walks closer to her. "Maka..please listen.." Soul begs. Maka turns to face Soul tears flowing down her face, Soul's eyes widen. "Maka.." He whispers. Maka starts to speak. "Wh-what? Havent you h-hurt me enough?" Maka asks crying now. Soul sighs and walks up to Maka. "Maka I'm sorry I shouldnt have done what I did but you were so enchanting like you were calling me.." He whispers in her ear. Maka gasp and looks up. "Then why?" Maka asks. Soul smiles and leans down and kisses her passionately on the lips, Maka gasps and she kisses back. Soul grabs Maka's waist and pulls her closer. "Soul..." Maka pants. Soul pulls her closer and picks her up still not breaking the kiss. "S-Soul?" She asks. He doesnt answer and still kisses her, he carries her to an abandoned shed and he lays her on the ground and gets ontop of her. "S-Soul? W-we-" Maka was cut off when Soul shoves his tounge into her mouth. Maka stares wide eyes at him. Soul pulls away for a moment. "Maka I dont care if I have a girlfriend..Right now it's just me and you.." He whispers huskily into her ear. Maka blushes. "B-but wont she find out?" Maka asks. Soul shakes his head. "Even if she does I dont care.." He says kissing her again. Maka closes her eyes and melts into a warm embrace with Soul. Clothes were shed, moans were heard and no one knows except them.

**(A few hours l8r)** Maka and Soul break away from their heated embrace. "Soul.." Maka moans wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercly. Soul smirks onto her lips and he kisses back. Maka pulls away. "I-I..." She starts. 'I dont wanna tell him I love him..he already has a girlfriend anyway..' Maka thinks sadly. Soul notices her expression. "Whats wrong?" He asks sare that he hurt her. Maka looks up. "N-nothing j-just i got to go home.." She says nervously. Soul smirks. "Already?" He whines wrapping his arms around her bare waist. She shivers. "S-Soul I'm serious I have to get home and study.." She says sadly. Soul sighs. "I know I ws just teasing." He said and he let her go. Maka looks behind her at him. "Soul..Thanks.." She says. He looks at her curious. "Thanks for what?" He asks. She smiles. "You'll know soon enough!" She cheers. They put their clothes on and they walk out seperate ways.

**(Maka's House)** "UUGGGHH WE DID IT AGAIN!" Maka screams into her pillow. "I just..can't help it when I'm around him..I love him.." Maka says to herself. Soul is walking home thinking of Maka. 'Ugh why am I feeling this way?!' He asks himself angrily. Suddenly his girlfriend Kim runs to him. "Hie!" She giggles. Soul nods. "Hey?" He says. Kim looks at him her face in a pout. "Souul-kuun?" Kim says rolling his name. Soul looks at her and shrugs. "What?" He asks. She looks at him sternly. "Whats wrong you bozo?" She asks annoyed. Soul sighs. "Well I'm just having mixed feelings thats all.." He says not looking at her. She huffs. "Well thats not my problem. My problem is you not paying attention to me!" She huffs again. Soul grimaces. "Kim.." He growls. Kim smirks. "Oh well we can hug and kiss later.." She says. Soul rolls his eyes and starts walking to his house. "WAIT! Where are you going?!" Kim asks angrily. Soul smirks. "My house." He says and he walks away.

**Saya-Chan: DONE!**

**Soul: Cool..I guess.**

**Saya-Chan: Well then!**

**Maka: R&R please.. -_-ll**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saya-Chan: Yay! Another chappie done!**

**Ragnarock: So you updated twice today eh?**

**Saya-Chan: Yup!**

**Ragnarok: Crona disclaimer..-_-**

**Crona: U-uh y-yea..Saya-Chan d-doesnt own S-Soul E-Eater..**

The Best Christmas part2 (chapter 3)

Maka sits in her bedroom textbook on her lap and her hair in a bun, it was 3 o' clock in the morning. "Ugh why am I still thinking of him?!" Maka yells angrily. *_Ring Ring*_ Maka's phone rang. Maka picks up her phone. "Moshi-moshi?" Maka asks. "MAKA!" Liz squeals over the phone. Maka moves the phone away from her ear. 'Ugh you dont have to yell' Maka thinks irratibly. "So what is it?" Maka asks. "The Starlight festival is tomarrow!" Liz exclaims. Maka looks at her phone dumbly. "Yea but its in the middle of winter we can't possibly go?" Maka states. Maka could hear Liz groan over the phone. "Yea duh but tomarrow is supposedly going to be warm." Liz says. Maka sighs. "Yea but isnt' that a couple thing though?" Maka asks picturing Soul's face. Liz scoffs. "Who says? Plus Patty, Kid, Crona, and me are going together." Liz informs. Maka sits up a little. "Wait arnt' Tsubaki and Blackstar going?" Maka asks. Liz snorts. "Yea they're going but not with us, it's a date Tsubaki says." Liz pouts. I laugh. "Well if it's a date you should be glad." Maka says. Liz sighs dramatically. "Yea whatever..Well I'm going to bed! No school tomarrow so I'm gonna pick out an outfit! You should too!" Liz cheers. Maka groans. "I'll think about it." Maka says. Liz cheers. "OKAY! Were all gonna meet at the DWMA stairs ok?" Liz asks. Maka sighs. "Fine.." Maka groans. Liz squeals. "KAY! Well night!" Liz yells. Maka rolls her eyes. "Yea night." Maka says hanging up.

**(The next day) **Maka gets up and sighs. "Well I should get ready." Maka states. "BLAIR!" Maka calls her gaurdian. Blair walks in transformed as a cat. "What?" She asks tiredly. "Do you know where my Yukata is?" Maka asks. Blair's eyes sparkle. "AW! Your going to the festival? Thats so cute!" She cooes. Maka groans. "I'm only going because Liz is forcing me to." Maka states. Blair still cooes. "But it's adorable!" She states. "Makaaa...CHOP!" Maka chops Blair upside the head. "Oow.." She whines.

** (Two hours l8r at the stairs)** Maka walks up to the stairs to Liz, Patty, Kid, and Crona. Liz was wearing a pale red not quite pink sweater with a white tank top underneath, acid washed blue jeans and brown high tops. Patty was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with purple fireworks on it, purple puffed out shorts, thigh high egg white socks and knee high pink boots. Kid was wearing a black formal shirt with white thin stripes and matching pants and black dress shoes. Crona was wearing what he normally wears

**(I like him as a guy .)**. "Aw Maka you look so cute!" Liz exclaims. Maka was wearing a pale green yukata with pale pink-white sakura blossoms, a yellow and white ribbon went around her waist and dark green-blue ribbons in her hair. "You think so? I dont really care for it." Maka says plainly. Kid nods. "Yes you're perfectly symmetrical." He says. "U-uh yea..nice.." Crona says shyly. Maka snorts. "Yea alright lets have fun!" She cheers. Everyone cheers. First they went to the dunking booth and Maka dunked the annoying clown. They went to a few more stands and boothes then everyone decided to part ways, Maka started to walk through the food stands.

**(With Soul :D)** Soul was walking with his girlfriend Kim strolling around. "So Soul what do you wanna do next?" Kim asks. Soul shrugs. "Meh..I dont care." He says plainly. Kim pouts. "Well I guess theres nothin' else to do so I'm goin' home" She says in her southern accent. Soul sighs. "Well I'm gonna stick around, bye." He says and he walks away from her. Kim huffs and walks home. Soul is walking around and he spots blonde pig tails and walks up behind her. "Well hi there.." He whispers. Maka shivers. "H-huh? SOUL?!" Maka squeaks. Soul chuckles. "Yea who else?" He says. Maka blushes. "Nothing you just startled me." Maka says. "Soo wanna walk around?" He asks. Maka nods, and they start walking around.

"MAKA!" Someone calls. Maka turns around. "Oh, hey Tsubaki.." Maka greets. Tsubaki and Blackstar walk up to them. "Yo Soul I see you put the moves on Maka!" Blackstar teases. Soul rolls his eyes. "Nah man we just met up." Soul says. Maka flinches and hurt spreads on her face. Tsubaki noticed this and narrows her eyes at Soul. "Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Tsubaki asks Maka. Maka nods and walks over to the bench while Soul and Blackstar chats. "So whats up?" Maka asked. Tsubaki narrows her eyes at Maka. "Okay tell me whats going on?" Tsubaki asks. Maka gulps and she sighs in defeat. "S-Soul and me h-had an affair b-but I didnt know he had a g-girlfriend.." Maka sobs. Tsubaki sighs and she pats Maka's back. "Oh Maka I'm so sorry.." She says. Maka sniffles and looks up. "Am I a bad person?" Maka asks. Tsubaki shakes her head. "No you're not." Tsubaki reassures. Maka sniffles and looks up. "O-okay.." Maka says. Soul looks over and notices Maka's tears and walks over. "Hey guys what wrong?" Soul asks. Tsubaki sighs and gets up from her seat. "Nothing, were gonna go." Tsubaki says grabbing Blackstar's arm and drags him away.

"Maka?" Soul asks. Maka looks up. "L-lets just go." She says wiping her tears. Soul grabs Maka's shoulders and spins her around to face him. "I know somethings wrong." He says. Maka tears up and burries her head in the crook of his neck. Soul sighs. "Whats wrong?" He asks. Maka sniffles. "I-I dont know what to do anymore!" Maka cries. Soul rubs her back. "Maka.." He whispers. Maka looks up and Soul kisses her passionately. Maka gasps but she kisses him back. "Soul.." Maka moans.

**Saya-Chan: Done!**

**Spirit: My darling girl is doing WHAT?!**

**Saya-Chan: Um yea so shaddup...**

**Spirit: NEVER!**

**Lord Death: R&R please..YOU TWO SHUT UP!**

**Saya-Chan_Spirit: Yesser...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saya-Chan: Lol sorry for forgetting the commentary!**

**Patty: Meanie!**

**Saya-Chan: Heh sorry..**

**Liz: Patty CALM DOWN!**

**Saya-Chan: Kid disclaimer please!**

**Kid: Kay! Saya-Chan doesnt own Soul Eater!**

The Best Christmas part2 (chapter 4)

Maka groans and wakes up from her slumber. "Mngf..?" Maka yawns. She looks over and spots a white haired guy sleeping in her bed beside her. "S-Soul?!" Maka exclaims. Soul stirs in his sleep and looks up at Maka with half open eyes. "Whaaat?" He asks tiredly. Maka smiles. "I-it's time for school." She says. Soul groans and doesnt get up. Maka sighs irritably. "Soul." Maka states. Soul didnt make a peep. Maka smirks a devilish grin. Maka gets ontop of him and saddles him. Soul's eyes shot open. "M-Maka?" He asks. Maka smirks and leans over and grabs his shirt and she leans down showing off her bare shoulders. "You know what I'm gonna do if you dont get up." Maka says. Soul grins and he doesnt move. Maka smirks and she kisses him on the lips passionatly. Soul grabs Maka's waist. Maka starts to grind on Soul with Soul's manhood rubbing against her core, earning a moan from Maka. "Sooul..." Maka moans. Soul smirks and flips her on her back. "Heh nice move, my turn now." He whispers huskily. Maka and Soul's eyes fill with lust. Soul grabs Maka's silk night shirt and tears it off her body making Maka gasp as the cold air hits her. Soul grins and leans down and takes the bra clasp in between his teeth and he pulls breaking the piece of clothing.

**(Wow I'm getting pervy lol sorry if you dont like this is my first official descriptive lemon XD) **Maka tenses as her nipples harden. Soul grasps the right breast with one hand and places his mouth on her left breast while massaging the right. "S-Soul?!" Maka exclaims. Soul smirks on her skin. He sticks out his tounge and licks in between her breasts making Maka shudder. Soul slides his hands down Maka's sides down to her hips and into her shorts. "Maka?" Soul asks huskily. "Hm?" Maka hums. Soul smirks and presses against her underwear. "Oh my god!" Maka exclaims grabbing Soul's wrist and shoving his hand against her core harder. "Mmm.." Maka hums in delight. Soul grins and pulls back his hand making Maka whimper in protest.

Soul grins and goes down to her ear. "Do you want me?" He whispers huskily. Maka nods feeling the unbearable heating sensation in her core. Soul grins. Maka suddenly bolts up breathing heavily and pins Soul down. "I..*pant*" Maka starts to pant. Soul stares in bewilderment. Maka smirks and tells Soul to close his eyes. Soul obeys and closes his eyes. Maka crawls down to Soul's lower area seeing the growing buldge in his pants. 'He wants to tease me, I'll tease him and make him want me.' Maka thinks evily.

Maka starts to unzip his pants and she pulls them down. Maka looks at his boxers and she taps the tip of the buldge. Soul groans. Maka smirks and pulls down the boxers. Maka places her tounge on the tip with a little pre-cum oozing out. Soul twitches. Maka puts the whole manhood in her mouth and sucks as hard as she could. "MAKA!" Soul groans loudly. Maka smirks and continues to lick, slurp, massage, bite, and suck his manhood as long as she could without him cumming. She could tell he was close but she pulled back before he could. "M-Maka why'd you stop?" Soul asks in agony. Maka smiles innocently. "Why should I?" Maka asks. Soul groans and pulls Maka ontop of him. Maka yelps in surprise. "You know better than to tease me." He says. Maka smirks. "Oh but you can do it to me?" Maka mocks.

Soul growls and pushes Maka on her back. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll split in half." Soul states. Maka almost drooled. Soul couldn't hold himself back anymore. He pounces on Maka and tears off her last artical of clothing. Soul looks at Maka with lust and then he slams into her. "A-Ah!" Maka exclaims. Soul pounds into her with every thrust he becomes hungrier for her tounge. Soul kisses Maka and prys her mouth open and shoves his tounge in. Both were fighting for dominance. "Soul.." Maka breathed onto his lips. Soul began sucking on her tounge. 'Why? Why am I feeling this way?' Maka wonders. 'Why does she feel so right? I feel like I need her always." Soul thinks. Soul lets go of Maka's tounge. Maka begins to pant. Soul thrusts into her again. "Ooh Sooooouul!" Maka screams in delight.

**(Luckily Blairs not home ;D)** Soul smiles a genuine smile. Maka feels her heart skip a beat. "Faster...faster...SOUL FUCK ME SENSLESS ALREADY!" Maka shouts. Soul smirks. and slams hard into her that Maka felt like she was splitting. "SOOOOUL!" Maka yelps as Soul thrusts harder. "Oooh...ah...n-not not now...AHHH!" Maka moans cumming hard onto Soul's manhood ruining her sheets. Soul gave one final thrust and he cums straight after pouring his seed into her. "Damn.." Soul groans as he collapses on Maka. Maka hugs Soul close and Soul can feel her C-cup boobs against his chest with the sounds of her panting. "Heh well I guess were missing school." Soul states. Maka smiles. "Mhm." She hums.

**Saya-Chan: Lol DONE! T^T I was so pervy...**

**Blackstar: It okay!**

**Saya-Chan: ...I wanna hug from Kid!**

**Kid: Aww okay your symmetrical...*Hugz***

**Saya-Chan: YAY!**

**Kid: R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saya-Chan: XD yay not so pervy one!**

**Kim: Geez..**

**Saya-Chan: Shaddup!**

**Kim: Fiiine...**

**Saya-Chan: Ox disclaimer!**

**Ox: Saya-Chan doesnt own Soul Eater...**

The Best Christmas Part2 (chapter 5)

Maka wakes up feeling cold, she looks over an doesnt see the white haired teen. Maka's eyes filled with grief. She notices a piece of paprer tucked under her lamp, Maka's hands tremble with sadness. "_Yo Maka, I had to leave to see my girlfriend she needs me and a man has needs also. See ya! -Soul" _Maka drops the note and falls off her bed onto the floor and she wraps her blanket around herself and tears flow down her face.

**(With Tsubaki!)** Tsubaki was walking towards Maka's appartment. "Wow it's such a lovely day!" Tsubaki says with glee. "I hope she didnt forget we were supposed to meet up with Soul, Kim, and Blackstar." Tsubaki mumbles. She notices the door open ajar. "Hmm thats weird.." She says. Tsubaki walks up the steps and into the appartment. "W-waugh..m-mmn..." Maka cries. Tsubaki hears crying and runs into Maka's room and she gasps. "M-Maka?!" Are you alright?!" She asks. Maka looks up and she gasps. "Tsu-Tsubaki...?" Maka sobs. Tsubaki stares wide-eyed at her. "Oh Maka what happened?" Tsubaki asks trying to calm the girl down. Maka was curled up in a ball covering herself with her blanket crying her eyes out. "S-Soul..h-he..l-left m-me!" Maka cries pointing to the note. Tsubaki's eyes soften and she picks up the note and she reads it and her eyes harden. "I'll be back!" Tsubaki mutters.

**(With Soul, Kim, and Blackstar) **"Soul Eater muther fucking Evans!" Tsubaki yells. Soul looks at Tsubaki with a O_O face. "Ts-Tsubaki?!" Blackstar exclaims. Tsubaki storns up to Soul. "You! I need to have a word! NOW!" Tsubaki shouts. Soul nods in fear for Tsubaki never yells unless she is pissed. "O-oh ok.." Soul says walking after her. Kim followed but hiding in the shadows because she didnt want them to know. Kim hides behind a dumpster.

"Okay! What the hell were you thinking leaving Maka alone after sleeping with her!" Tsubaki screams. Soul flinches at her words. "Y-yea well..." Soul trails off. Tsubaki's flames of anger cools down. "You know, I dont agree with Maka's choices but I'm always on her side and I wont leave her..but you know you left her alone crying in her room and you know why?" Tsubaki says. Soul looks at her seriously. Kim was burning with rage. 'They did what?!' Kim asks herself angrily. "No why?" Soul asks her completely serious. "Because she loves you! You are the biggest dumbass i've ever met!" Tsubaki shouts. Soul's eyes open wide. "Sh-she what?!" He asks. Tsubaki sighs. "She loves you and you just use her and then after your done you toss her to the side like she's garabage." Tsubaki says. Soul bows his head down. "And how would you know?" He asks. Tsubaki smiles. "Because the way she looks at you the way she talks about you and how she told me she was hurt and crying alone because of you..so get your ass together and apologize!" Tsubaki orders. 'Heh that nerd thinks she can win Soul's heart over, well I'm gonna make sure she's gonna have a life of living hell!" Kim thought with rage.

**(With Maka)** "Why? Why would he leave me?!" Maka cries. "Am I not enough for him?!" Maka sobs. Suddenly her door bursts open. "Maka!" Someone yells. "H-huh?" Maka looks up and gasps. "S-Soul?!" Maka cries with shock. Soul stomps over to her. "Why the hell wouldnt you tell me you were upset?!" Soul asks angrily. Maka gasps and tears up again. "J-just leave then!" Maka cries. Soul growls. "Never! Why would I leave when you are here alone crying!" Soul shouts. "B-but why? You dont care about me anyways!" Maka sobs. Soul sighs and walks over to Maka. "Geez your a pain in the ass. I never said I didnt care about you." Soul says. Maka gasps. "Y-you cant! You h-have a g-girlfriend! You cant possibly c-care about m-me!" Maka cries. Soul crouches down to her level. "No Maka. I do care about you alot but it wouldnt be cool to break things off with Kim for another girl so I'm sorry." Soul says. "Shut up! Get out..get out now!" Maka shouts. Soul sighs and gets up and starts to walk out. "Okay I will just please understand." Soul says. Maka sniffs. "Just go.." Maka sobs. Soul nods and walks out of her appartment feeling angry with himself.

**Saya-Chan: DONIE DONE DONE!**

**Soul: Wow I'm so not cool..**

**Saya-Chan: Hehehe lol...**

**Maka: WOOOOOW I AM SUCH A WIMP!**

**Saya-Chan: R&R! JA'NE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saya-Chan: Woow heheh I suck...**

**Liz: No you dont.**

**Saya-Chan: Thnx Patty disclaimer!**

**Patty: YAHOO! Saya-Chan doesnt own Soul Eater!**

The Best Christmas Part2 (chapter 6)

**(At the D.W.M.A. aka School)** Maka walks up the stairs gloomily. 'How could he say that to me and ask me to understand..?' Maka wonders sorrowfully. "MAKA MAKA!" Blackstar screeches. Maka turns to look at him. "Have ya seen Soul?" He asked. Maka gritts her teeth bitterly. "No I havent." Maka states plainly and storms up the stairs. "Um..is she on her period?" Blackstar wonders to Tsubaki. She sighs and bitchslaps him upside the head. "No you imbecil." Tsubaki says.

**(With Maka!)** Maka walks up the landing stairs to her seat ignoring the stares from other classmates. "So Maka is it?" Kim asks. Maka didnt look at her. "Yes?" Maka asks. "Well ya see Soul, is mine..." Kim says darkly. Maka tenses. "Yea I know and I dont give a shit." Maka states. Kim smirks. "Oh yea cuz the way ya look at it ya tense up every time I mention Soul's name and ya get this sad expression in yo eyes so ya see I know ya still love 'im" Kim smirks. Maka starts to get angry. Suddenly she bolts up from her seat. "And how the hell would you know you bitch!" Maka screams. Kim flinches. "I'm gonna make yo life a living hell!" Kim screams back punching Maka. Maka holds her hand to her face tearing up. Maka then gets up and runs out of the room. "YEA RUN YA LITTLE PUSSY ASS BITCH!" Kim yells after. Maka runs out of the school and down the stairs until she crashes into somebody. "O-ow sorr- SOUL?!" Maka asks in alarm. Soul shrugs. "What happened?" Soul asks helping Maka up. "O-oh err..nothing!" Maka says quickly wiping her tears. Soul stares at her. "I know somethings up." He says. Maka turns away from him. "No.." Maka says running. Soul blinks in suprise and he catches her arm. "Maka! Stop it already!" Soul states. Maka looks up at him her eyes fill with tears. "B-but-" Maka starts but Soul cuts her off by hugging her tightly. "Maka please tell me whats wrong." He begs. Maka burries her face in his chest. "I-I cant..I'm sorry..." Maka says crying now. Soul looks at her and then in the window and he spots Kim looking at Maka glaring daggers. Soul sighs. "Maka I'm sorry but I got to go." Soul says. Maka chokes on air. "Y-you...MEN ARE ALL THE SAME!" Maka screeches letting go of Soul running away from him. Soul sighs in defeat. 'Maka..' He wonders. Kim smiles in delight. "Heh shows that bitch.." Kim says.

**(With Maka!)** "Such a stupid jerk!" Maka sobs angrily. Maka runs into her room and she collapses. "Soul...Soul..." Maka cries. Blair walks in, in her human form. "Maka dearie?" She asks. "L-leave *sniff* me alone.." Maka cries. Blair nods and she walks out but not before she looks back. Maka waits until Blair leaves the room. Maka grabs her razor and pulls out the blade. "M-my life is s-so unfair.." Maka says bitterly. She presses the blade to her wrist until her palid pale skin turned a veltvetly sickening thick, sticky, bloody mess. Maka cries herself to sleep.

**(The next day at school...poor Maka...)** Maka showed up at school her sweater covering her wrists. Maka walks to her class gloomily not looking at anyone. Kim noticed Maka's sweater. "Haha! I shoulda known ya was the emo type!" Kim guffaws. Maka stops and she tears up. "Sh-shut up.." Maka says. Kim frowns. "Listen ya know why I'm torturing ya?" Kim asks. Maka shakes her head. "Ya been takin things that I want and I deserve Soul's love..." Kim says dreamily. Maka frowns. "He dont love me anyways..." Maka says. "So, ya still did stuff. And thats why yo gonna pay for ya crimes." Kim states. Maka turns eyes filling with tears. "Wh-why?" Maka asks scared. Kim smirks michevously. "Heh no reason I just wanna do it.." Kim says stepping forward. 'Somebody..anybody..please help me!' Maka thinks scaredly. Kim grabs Maka's collar and drags her into the janitors closet. "Ya bitch! Ya took everything I wanted! He slept with ya not me!" Kim screams punching, hitting, slapping, and kicking Maka. "O-ouch! stop! It hurts!" Maka cries. Kim doesnt stop. "Why?! So ya can take Soul again!" Kim asks angrily. Kim gave Maka one last punch and then she left the closet locking Maka in there laying in her own blood. 'Why?! Why didnt anyone come to save me?!' Maka wonders tearfully. Maka starts to cry. Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, Crona, and Blackstar walks down the hall. *Sob* *cry* "Hey guys didya hear that?" Liz asks. They all stop and listen. "I hear it!" Patty exclaims. Tsubaki and the rest look at the janitors door. "Hrm it seems to be coming from there." Kid says. Kid walks up to the door and unlocks it. "Well open it!" Blackstar yells. Kid gulps and opens the door and he gasps and he gags. "M-Maka!" Tsubaki asks. Maka lays on the floor unconious. Patty screams,Liz tries to calm her down, Kid gags, Tsubaki cries, and Blackstar calls for Soul. "Soul!" Blackstar calls. Soul looks behind him and spots a very pale Blackstar. "Dude what happened?" Soul asks. "No *pant* time to *pant* explain!" Blackstar pants grabbing Soul's wrist and dragging him to the janitors closet. Soul glares at him. "Why'd you do th-WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" Soul asks worried. Maka lays there lying in her own blood. "We have no idea." Tsubaki sobs. Soul walks over to her his eyes wide with fear. Suddenly Maka's eyes open and she spits out blood. "Ack!" Maka coughs up blood. "Soul..?" Maka asks her eyes blury.

**Saya-Chan: Done!**

**Kim: Jesus I'm such a bitch!**

**Saya-Chan: Yup!**

**Kim: R&R...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saya-Chan: Lolmy 3rd update in one day!**

**Ragnarock: Woow...whoop dee doo...**

**Saya-Chan: Stahp it Raggy...**

**Ragnarock: What'd you call me?!**

**Saya-Chan: U-uhh CRONA DISCLAIMER!**

**Crona: O-oh u-uh o-ok...Saya-Chan d-doesnt o-own Soul Eater...**

The Best Christmas Part2 (chapter 7)

Soul runs over to Maka. "Who did this to her?!" Soul asks angrily. Maka sputters up blood. "I *hack* cant tell...*wheeze*" Maka sputters. Soul stares wide eyed. "Maka you have to tell me!" Soul demands. Maka tears up. "Why?! You never been there for me! You just treat me like a whore and toss me aside when your girlfriend comes around! You know how much it hurts me?!" Maka asks crying. Soul's eyes soften. "Maka.." Soul whispers. "So wait. Maka and Soul fucked?" Blackstar asks. Maka cries and gets up and runs out of the closet and down the hall to her house.

**(House of Maka)** 'Everyday it's been the same routine...go to school, get pushed around by Kim, run home, cry, cut myself...its been going on for weeks, I now have 20 cuts on my wrists...10 on my left and 10 on my right...' Maka thought to herself gloomily. Maka looks at herself in the mirror with disgust. "No wonder he dont love me...all I am to him is a filthy whore who fulfills him with pleasure." Maka smiles bitterly at her comment. Maka pictures Soul with herself having a blast until Kim walks in and grabs Soul and they do dirty stuff right infront of her that she could never give to Soul. Maka falls to the ground. "WHY?! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME!" Maka cries. Blair hears Maka crying but doesnt do anything. Blair picks up the house phone and dials Soul's number. "Hey Soul?" Blair asks.

**Saya-Chan: DONE!**

**Stein: She's becoming a Stein :D**

**Saya-Chan: NOOOOOO XC**

**Stein: R&R hehehe...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saya-Chan: Ok so the story's almost done!**

**Lord Death: What?!**

**Saya-Chan: I know but I'm running out of ideas so only 2 more chapters tops...**

**Lord Death: Aww I'll do the disclaimer... Saya-Chan doesnt own Soul Eater...**

The Best Christmas Part2 (chapter 8)

"Hey Soul?" Blair asks. "_Yea? Whose this?_" Soul asks. "It's Blair, um I need to talk to you about-" Blair starts until Soul interrupts her. "_Yea I know you all need to talk to me about Maka..."_ Soul states annoyed. Blair growls. "Listen to me, Maka is having a really hard time I really need you to come over and talk to her _now!"_ Blair says dangerously. Soul gulps. "_O-okay...hold on let me grab some thin-"_ This time Soul was cut off by Blair. "No. NOW!" She hissed angrily. Soul sighs. "_Alright alright I'm coming.." _Soul says heading out of the house and hanging up on Blair.

**(MAKA'S ROOM or house or yea...)** Soul knocks on the door. Blair smirks and doesnt get the door. "Maka! Could you be a dear and answer the door?" Blair asks fixing up fish. Maka sighs and gets up out of her room and heads for the door. Soul was standing outside of the door until it opened, there stood a puzzled Maka her eyes red and face pink and tearstained. "Maka?" Soul asked concerned. Maka hurries and wipes her face. "What?" Maka asks sternly. Soul sighs and steps up to the door. "Maka I really need to talk to you...will you listen?" Soul pleads. Maka frowns and shakes her head loose tears falling, and she runs inside. Soul grabs her wrist and Maka yelps in pain. "O-ow my wrist!" Maka yelps. Soul looks at her with worry. "Maka I barely grabbed you." Soul says and then he grabbed her other wrist and pulls them towards him and he sees lots of slashes and fresh wounds, Soul gasps and drops Maka's wrists. "Maka?! What have you been doing?! Why would you cut yourself?!" Soul asks furious. Maka gasps and walks backwards and she hears a pan being dropped. "M-Maka?" Blair asks tearfully. Maka starts crying and she runs into the bathroom and locks herself in there. Soul chases her but he was too late she locked herself. "MAKA! OPEN THE DOOR!" Soul demands desperate. Maka doesnt listen she reaches into the drawers and pulls out multiple razor blades. She starts to slash all over her body, leaving trails of blood flow down her body. Maka made a deep gash across both her arms making her scream in pain. Soul looks a his feet and he sees a puddle of blood seeping from underneath the door. In a panic Soul starts pounding on the door trying to break in. "Maka please I dont wanna lose you!" Soul begs tearing up. Maka's vision becomes blurry and she collapses blood staining her. She smiles at herself. 'This is it, I have no more energy to even talk..' Maka thinks. The last thing she sees before passing out is a paniced teen and a crying adult.

**(At the hospital)** Soul is sitting in the emergency room grasping Maka's hand for dear life. "Please..stay with me.." Soul begs crying. Maka stirs and Soul shoots his head up. "Maka?!" Soul asks. Maka opens her eyes slowly. "H-huh? Wh-where am I?" Maka asks painfully. Soul sighs in relief and then he bolts up and pulls Maka in a tight hug. Maka doesnt have enough energy left to hug him back but she could smile. "Dummy..you could've let me die.." Maka says crying. Soul pulls back. "Your the dummy! Why would you do that?!" Soul asks angrily. Maka gulps and lowers her gaze. "I-I cant t-tell you wh-why..." Maka sobs. Soul growls. "And why not?!" Soul asks. "I can tell you that." Someone says. Soul and Maka turn to see the gang but the person who spoke was Kid. "Tell me!" Soul begs. Maka cries. "PLEASE NO!" Maka pleads while crying. Kid sighs. "I'm sorry Maka but he has to know.." Kid apologizes. Maka cries harder. "N-no sh-she'll hurt me even worse.." Maka sobs. Kid sighs and walks over to Soul and leans down to Soul's ear and whispers what happened. Soul's eyes shoot open wide. Soul jumps up from his seat and kisses Maka on the forehead. "I'll be back I have to deal with some business..." Soul mutters storming out of the room.

**(With Soul!)** The words still rang in his ears that Kid told him. "_The person whose been hurting Maka and harassing her was..Kim..she has been jealous of Maka since she over heard you and Tsubaki's conversation, dont ask Tsubaki told me."_ Kid whispers. Soul storms up hte stairs to Kim's house and he pounded on the door. "I'm comin I'm comin!" Kim yells. "Oh hey babe! Wanna come in?" Kim asks cheery. Soul growls. "No I dont and I came only to tell you something." Soul states. Kim pouts. "Aww man, okay so whaddya want?" Kim asks in a pout. Soul looks at her seriously. "I came to tell you I'm breaking up with your bitch ass!" Soul declares. Kim's eyes fill with tears. "What?! Wh-why?!" Kim sobs. "Because your a double-crossing backstabbing whore! How could you hurt Maka?!" Soul asks angrily. Kim's head shoots up. "That little slut..she...she...SHE RUINED EVERYTHING! SHE TOOK YOU FROM ME SO I HAD TO GET YOU BACK! GETTING THAT WHORE TO IGNORE YOU WAS ALL IT TOOK!" Kim screams. Soul slaps Kim in the face. "Kim, she never took anything from you. I just didnt give it to you because your a whore and I love only one person and thats Maka so lay off BITCH!" Soul shouts. Kim starts crying. "You..you..YOU JACKASS!" Kim cries slamming the door in his face.

**Saya-Chan: Done!**

**Sid: Hehe serves that bitch right..**

**Saya-Chan: Language!**

**Sid: Hey you have no room to talk!**

**Saya-Chan: Guess your right..**

**Medusa: R&R...your both dumbasses...**

**Saya-Chan and Sid: HEY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saya-Chan: Yay the last chappie!**

**Patty: Aww..**

**Saya-Chan: What?**

**Patty: NOTHING DISCLAIMER!**

**Kid: Saya-Chan doesn't own Soul Eater!**

**Saya-Chan: YAY! HUGGIES!**

**Kid: YAY! *Hugs Saya-Chan***

The Best Christmas Part2 (chapter 9)

**(Hospital!) **Maka was laying on her side. 'I ruined his life. He had a perfect relationship with Kim and I got in between them..' Maka cries in her head. The gang had left a while ago and Soul hadnt come back yet. 'He probably is mad at me..' Maka thought.

**(Soul!)** Soul runs up the steps to the hospital. "Is Maka Albarn in?" Soul asks the receptionist. She nods. "Room 306, wait werent you here before?" She asks puzzled. Soul nods. "Yea I was but I came here so fast I forgot the number.." Soul says akwardly. Soul walks down the hallway to room 306 and he knocks on the door. "Come in.." Says a raspy voiced Maka. Soul smiles softly and walks in. "Hey Maka.." Soul greets. Maka jumps and turns away from him. "Do you need something?" Maka asks. Soul flinches and hurt spreads on his face. "Maka I came to talk to you.." Soul says taking a step forward. Maka doesnt look at him, afraid she might cry at the sight of him. "Y-yea..?" Maka asks. Soul sighs and walks over to her bedside and sits down beside her. "Maka, I need you to tell me something. Something important." Soul states. Maka looks at Soul her face pinkish. "Wh-what?" Maka asks. Soul sighs. "I need you to answer truthfully, Maka do you love me?" Soul asks sternly. Maka gasps and she turns her head hiding her face. "Soul, you honestly dont realize my feelings?" Maka said. Soul frowns. "Hey, I cant figure girls out theyre so confuzzling.." Soul says. Maka giggles. Maka smiles and turns to look at Soul her face red from blushing. "Soul?" Maka asks. Soul looks up. "Yea?" He asks. Maka in one swift movement grabs Soul's arms and placed them on her waist while her kissing him. Soul's eyes open wide but he kisses back. "Maka.." Soul breathes. Maka smiles. 'I love him..' Maka thinks dreamily. Soul pulls back for a sec. "I take that as you do love me?" Soul asks. Maka smiles. "Nah what gives you that idea?" Maka asks sarcastically. Soul smirks. "Wanna go home, well your home?" Soul asks. Maka nods.

**(Maka's house thingy!)** Maka walks in with Soul. "SURPRISE!" The gang yelled. Maka jumps. "G-guys?" Maka asks surprised. Everyone smiles. Maka walks forward to join everyone. Soul noticed Maka's scarrs and he winces. Maka noticed this. "Whats wrong?" Maka asks worriedly. Soul shakes his head. "N-nothing just thinking." Soul replied. Maka nods. Soul starts to wonder. 'Wait, did she cut herself because of me not Kim?' Soul wonders.

**(A few hours later!)** Everyone left including Blair because she had work at 'chuppacabra' the only people left was Maka and Soul. "Well so what now?" Maka asks. Soul shrugs and then he gets a devious smirk. "Hey Ma~ka..." Soul says seductively. Maka looks back and sees Soul walking towards her. "Yes Soul?" Maka asks. Soul grabs Maka and picks her up bridal style and carries her to her room. "We are going to have a talk." Soul says. Maka gulps and holds onto Soul. As they arrive into her room he sets her down on her bed. "Maka, I have a VERY important question." Soul says. Maka nods and blushes as she notices Soul's face growing closer. "Y-yes.." Maka replies. Soul nods and grabs Maka's hands and looks at her straight in the eyes. "Maka Albarn would you make me the honor of taking me as your husband?" Soul asks lovingly. Maka gasps and tears form in her eyes. "S-Soul d-do y-you m-mean i-it?" Maka asks. Soul nods. Maka smiles as her hot tears flow down her cheeks. "Th-then I say yes..." Maka replies kissing him. Soul smiles and kisses her back even more passionately. They're kisses become more heated. "S-Soul.." Maka pants. Soul rubs Maka's back and then he flips her over onto her back. Soul puts his knee in between Maka's already heated thighs. "A-ah!" Maka moans. Maka grabs Soul's jacket and rips it off revealing his tight shirt and abs. Maka sighs. Soul smirks. "Geez can't you wait?" He teases. Maka nods. "Hey it's your fault.." Maka pants. Soul lifts Maka onto his lap. "Wh-what are you doing?" Maka asks. Soul smirks. "I want to try something different." Soul says. Maka nods. Soul sets Maka upright on the bed and he gets on the floor on his knees. "Soul? A-AH!" Maka moans as Soul licks her undergarments. Soul smirks and he pulls her skirt down making her shiver. Then he pulls the last of her lower clothes off. "Heh we've never done this before." Soul says. Maka looks at him curiously before he thrusts a finger in her core. "G-gah! Mmm.." Maka moans. Soul pumps his fingers in and out slowly. "M-more.." Maka whispers. Soul smirks and shoves three fingers in her and pumps harder. Maka sighs.

** (God I am pervy lol)** After Soul was done finger fucking Maka he laps up her juices. Maka shivers. Soul gets up and pushes Maka down onto the bed. Maka smirks. "Oh now you can't wait." She teases. Soul grabs Maka's shirt and rips it off and reveals her black frilly bra. "Ah frills I see." Soul smirks. Maka wanted to punch him. Soul slips his hands underneath it and feels around her breasts. "Soul stop teasing me.." Maka groans. Soul smirks. "Oh fine." Soul says pulling his pants and boxers. "What do you say?" Soul teases. Maka groans and she actually hits him. "SOUL FUCK ME ALREADY BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Maka screams whacking Soul. Soul groans with pain. "Okay okay!" He says rubbing his head. Soul grabs Maka's hips and he thrusts into her. "Oh god!" Maka cries out. Soul thrusts into her and each time faster and harder. "SOUL HARDER!" Maka cries. Soul smirks and gives one last thrust before he came realizing he didn't have a condom. "Soul." Maka asks sternly. Soul gulps. "I um...SORRY!" He yells running from Maka's Maka chops.

**Saya-Chan: Hehehe**

**Maka: I'm pregnant?!**

**Saya-Chan: Yup!**

**Soul: Wooow...**

**Saya-Chan: R&R!**


End file.
